


I've sold some things but now i've heard it all

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Series: The AU [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, hinted at grell, hints of everyone else, i was too lazy to look into milk gallons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You run in looking really panicked and you ask for 6 gallons of milk...why?’ AU<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>“Okay…” Eric mumbled as he went over to the milk and picked up roughly 6 gallons. He came back and huffed as he shoved them onto the counter, quite proud of managing 6 gallons in one trip. The guy was smiling when Eric looked up. “Impressive.” He quipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've sold some things but now i've heard it all

**Author's Note:**

> So....saw the AU and thought hehehe.  
> Enjoy... i was too lazy to check how much 6 gallons of milk is...for shame.  
> As always Beta'd by the wonderful [IzaChanLuv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaChanLuv/profile)

‘You run in looking really panicked and you ask for 6 gallons of milk...why?’ AU

 

 

The door swung open and a young semi-flustered man ran in, apologising to those around him as he made his way to the desk of the shop. Eric looked the guy up and down and raised an eyebrow. The man was oblivious to this, or maybe he was just in such a panic he didn't care or realise it. The man looked scared, like, God honest fearful. “I…I..” He stammered, breathing hard and heavily but still trying to speak, he must have ran far. “I need 6 gallons of milk..immediately..please.” He managed leaning a little on the counter, but so lightly as if he considered it rude to do so even when you were coughing up your lungs. If the kid wasn't in such a clear hurry, Eric would have offered him a seat and maybe some tea but no-he wanted..6 gallons of milk…Eric frowned and crossed his arms, standing as if to appraise a puzzling equation from afar.

 

“Umm.” He replied intelligently, noticing the guy’s disheveled hair, and having an immediate urge to mess it up more and see if it was as soft as it looked. Eric shook his head and blinked. “Sorry. It’s just-you run in looking really panicked and you ask for 6 gallons of milk…why?” He asked, leaning forward and squinting, his glasses slipping ever so slightly. The man huffed and seemed to have caught enough breath to stand up straight and push his glasses up from where they had slid. “Yes, as soon as possible please.” He reiterated. starting to look slightly annoyed. “Okay…” Eric mumbled as he went over to the milk and picked up roughly 6 gallons. He came back and huffed as he shoved them onto the counter, quite proud of managing 6 gallons in one trip. The guy was smiling when Eric looked up. “Impressive.” He quipped. Handing over a twenty pound note. Eric looked away and fumbled with his thanks as he got the man’s change from the till. “That should be just a little over 6 gallons if not exact.” Eric said as he handed over the change. The guy’s smile officially made the ache in his arms worth it. 

 

“Thank you.” He beamed. Eric picked up a basket. “Here, they’re really bloody heavily.” He said, pushing the basket towards the stranger. “Thank you again, I’ll make sure to return it as soon as I’ve dropped this off.” He promised as he picked up the basket, wincing as he did so. Eric moved forward but the man spoke. “I'm fine, honestly. Thank you..Eric.” Eric frowned then realised he was wearing a name tag. “Well you know my name, what’s yours?” The guy smiled as he moved to leave. “Alan.” He called, stepping out of the small corner shop. Eric watched him go, turning the name around his head and the trying it on his tongue. “Alan.” He murmured smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eric looked up and smirked. “Alan.” He said, watching the man. Alan sighed and smiled, holding up the basket, looking quite proud to have returned alive. “Here is your basket.” He said, handing the basket over. Eric laughed and took it. “So may I ask…Why 6 gallons of milk?” Eric asked, completely absorbed in waiting for an answer. Alan smirked and turned to leave. “Lets just say I work with some pretty…interesting and quirky people…and one of them has a real temper.” Eric moved forward. “But why? And will I see you around here sometime?” Eric cursed sounding so needy. Alan grinned and nodded. “Definitely. You wouldn't believe me, my colleagues are truly ridiculous. See you tomorrow Eric.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? comments are gifts for my soul :)


End file.
